You'll  Be in My Heart
by aerogirl234
Summary: When  Iruka is asked to spend extra time with Nruto for tutoring, Naruto is excited and feels happy for the first time. One day, Iruka is finally able to adopt Naruto! But when he finds him halfdead by a river bank, will he be able to save him?


You'll Be in My Heart

By Aerogirl234

**Inspired by the song from Disney's Tarzan, You'll Be in My Heart. I don't own Naruto or Tarzan. **

**Chapter One**

_The intense pain in Iruka's leg continued to burn as Mizuki spoke those hateful words._

_"Wha...what is this decree?" Naruto stammered in confusion, turning to Iruka for an explanation. Boiling anger flowed through Iruka's whole being and he mustered up enough energy to speak._

_"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!" And as he spoke, Naruto gasped in surprise. _

_"The decree is nobody can tell you that the nine-taled fox is inside you!" Mizuki hissed, a wild expression of hatred crossing his face. As he continued to speak, Iruka felt a wave of guilt overpower him. Naruto stood with his mouth half-open, his blue eyes sparkling with confusion and hurt._

_"Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive!" Mizuki questioned, laughing to himself as he saw a pained expression cross Iruka's face._

_"Stop it!" Iruka screamed, tears forming in the back of his eyes. He restained himself to watch Mizuki's every move, and as he spun the giant shurkien, he felt sure Naruto was finished. No, he thought, reaching out for Naruto._

_"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki screamed, and as he threw the spinning blade at Naruto, he laid, petrified with fear, and Iruka screamed for him to get down. Naruto covered his head, waiting for the blade to stab him, waiting for the burning pain. But, no pain entered his body, no shining blade. He uncovered his head and saw Iruka above him, and tears formed in Naruto's eyes as he saw his sensei's vital injuries. He had protected Naruto from the giant shuriken! With tears welling up in Iruka's eyes, Naruto opened his mouth to speak._

_"W-why?" Naruto whispered, feeling a sudden urge to cry. Tears fell down Iruka's face and Naruto gasped._

_"Because we're the same," Iruka started, with tears rapidly falling, "When my parents died, no one seemed to care." Iruka sniffled and tried to control himself, he continued. "They didn't have time for me. My grades dropped, and I became the class clown. My grades weren't good enough to get their attention," Iruka continued, his breathing shaky from weeping, "so I did crazy things, and I had to pay for them. It was hard." And, with another sniffle, Iruka took a few shaky breaths and continued to cry, his voice regaining control. "I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You're alone and it hurts inide," a few tears dropped onto Naruto, "and I could have been there for you more. No one deserves to be alone like that. No one should suffer that much." Iruka's tears burned as they fell onto Naruto. He felt like crying, like embracing Iruka and telling him that he was sorry for everything. No, Naruto thought, you can't die, Iruka sensei. I won't let you die. _

_"Hehehehe, don't make me laugh! Naruto, Iruka's just saying that to get you to give him the scroll. Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki snapped, sending more stabbing words into Naruto's mind. Words weren't supposed to hurt him, they weren't supposed to bring him pain. But they did, so much. Too much pain to endure any longer. Naruto's heart tore into shreds as he stood up and ran far ino the woods._

_"Naruto," Iruka whispered, "Naruto!" He reached out for Naruto, half-dead, and tears began to fall again, slower this time. And with that, the dream faded to white. He heard a voice, calling out for him._

"Iruka." Iruka opened his brown eyes and blinked a few times to regain his vision. Cold sweat drenched the back of his neck and he felt dried tears on his face. He took a deep breath, drawing in the fresh air of his bedroom. He sat up and forced himself to get out of bed and answer the door.

"What is it, Lord Hokage?" He asked as the Third Hokage stood patiently at his doorstep.

"It's about Naruto." He sighed, handing Iruka a stack of papers.


End file.
